


sol, Abram, morte

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Essas são verdades.





	sol, Abram, morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staywithme_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme_13/gifts).



> Essa fic foi escrita no começo do ano passado para a Iamela, como presente em um amigo secreto. Curiosamente, não foi a primeira vez que eu a tirei num AS, ahushas. De qualquer forma, ando passando minhas fics em português para o AO3 porque acho que o site precisa de mais gente lendo e escrevendo em português.

É assim que começa: Andrew tem dezoito anos e está tentando se sentir diferente por ter uma alma-gêmea. Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é que faltam três anos para ele poder beber legalmente (e, embora não se importe muito com leis, ter a idade correta facilita a vida).

Ele olha para o nome que recebeu em seu pulso com desinteresse e diz para Nicky que não possui nenhum. É engraçado, ele acha (ou  talvez engraçado seja uma palavra forte demais e ele prefira “ligeiramente divertido”), que Nicky acredite com tanta facilidade. Andrew, no entanto, já descobriu que as pessoas ficam felizes em pensar o pior sobre ele.  
  
  


É assim que  _realmente_  começa: Neil Abram Josten para de fugir.  
  
  


(Neil nunca realmente para de correr. É impossível para alguém como ele. Neil é feito de pernas e reflexos, sua droga é a velocidade, sua vida é medida em quilômetros em vez de horas).  
  
  


Quando eles se conhecem — e aqui Andrew considera não a primeira vez que se veem, em Milport, mas aquele momento depois de Columbia em que Neil oferece verdades —, Andrew pergunta a Neil sobre o nome em seu pulso.

Morto, Neil diz.

Morto.

E, de certa forma, é verdade.  
  
  


Um começo alternativo: eles gravitam em volta um do outro e Andrew se apaixona perdidamente — sem perceber. É devagar; tão devagar que ele só vê que caiu quando já está no fundo do poço.  
  
  


(Andrew não sabe exatamente quando se apaixonou. Mesmo com sua memória eidética, é difícil voltar e procurar o momento exato em que Neil deixou de ser uma presença irritante ao seu lado para se tornar uma presença irritante em sua mente).  
  
  


Andrew se lembra, no entanto, do momento em que descobre o fundo do poço. Quando tira os sapatos e sente a terra molhada em seus dedos — olha para o alto e se vê distante do céu.

É noite e ele sangra e ele finalmente vai se livrar de seu remédio. O poço é o momento em que ele descobre que confia em Neil Josten — mentiroso — com suas promessas.

Suas promessas, que são sua vida.  
  
  


(Dor).  
  
  


Andrew volta, e a primeira coisa que ele vê é Neil — ferido. Este último se perde em sua mente diante do fato de que Neil está ali,  _ele está ali_ , e não é uma alucinação.

Pior,

Andrew descobre que Neil está ferido porque tentou protegê-lo e sente o chão cedendo sob seus pés, porque o poço não está fundo o suficiente. Ele cai, e ele cai de novo, e dói porque Neil não ama e Andrew não sabe se amizade é o suficiente, se sua promessa é o suficiente para fazê-lo  _ficar_.

Andrew  _quer_.

Andrew quer  _Neil_.  
  
  


Por algum milagre da natureza, Neil quer Andrew também.  
  
  


Andrew está no telhado e tentando descobrir se o que faz seu coração bater mais rápido é Neil Josten em seus braços ou suas pernas balançando no ar.

Naquela noite, ele não consegue uma resposta decisiva.

Mais tarde, ele decide que é uma mistura dos dois.  
  
  


Não é porque eles são almas-gêmeas: Andrew tem um irmão gêmeo e ser gêmeo não quer dizer nada.

É porque eles se entendem.

É porque Andrew é pesado, como uma âncora, e Neil precisa do peso para não fugir.

É porque Neil se esforça para entendê-lo e respeitá-lo, porque não tem medo do que ele é capaz de fazer. (Porque sabe que Andrew não é a máscara que ele veste).

Afinal de contas, eles só descobrem que são almas-gêmeas depois de amarem um ao outro por muito tempo, depois de arriscar a própria vida para manter o outro seguro.  
  
  


Andrew sabe que se fosse um outro universo, onde almas-gêmeas não existem, ou se a mãe de Neil não tivesse fugido, ou se ele fosse mesmo Nathaniel Wesninski e não Neil Josten, ainda assim —  _ainda assim_  — eles terminariam juntos.

Não porque eles estão destinados a ficarem juntos, porque destino não existe.

Mas porque Andrew é Andrew; porque Neil é Neil.

Porque quando Neil corre, é sempre em direção a Andrew. E quando Andrew luta, é pra se manter respirando por Neil.  
  
  


Andrew amar Neil é uma lei da natureza.

(e vice-versa)

**Author's Note:**

> se quiser tu pode vir sofrer comigo sobre a falta de gente brasileira nesse fandom no meu [ tumblr ](http://giucorreias.tumblr.com/). E podem encontrar outras fics minhas no [nyah!](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/348014/). Também 'tô no inkspired, mas tem poucas fics por lá e nem tenho certeza se vou postar todas.


End file.
